ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Say hello to Dr. W
Say hello to Dr. W is the pilot to Ben 10: The End is Nigh. It is rated PG-13 for violence by the Fan Fiction Society of Awesome, so viewer discretion is advised. The Episode Opening: Warner Bros. Pictures logo goes green, faint bt of the original Ben 10 theme song plays. Cut to black From the dark we hear - Anonymous Voice: Tell me EVERYTHING you know. We hear static electricity and- Night time. Forever Knight's are on patrol over the city. Snipers on top of buildings. We see a shadow fly across the sky. One of the snipers sees it and freaks out, dropping his weapon 30 feet to the ground. Forever Knight 1: What the h*ll's wrong with you? Forever Knight 2 (panicing): I saw something... I swear to God, I saw something flying... FK1: My God..... How big was it? FK2: How am I supposed to know? FK1: WAS IT AS BIG AS A DRAGON? FK2: No. It was like a bat. FK1: So what, was it ******* Batman or something? Lead Forever Knight for the operation: Stop arguing you qu***. We have bigger things to do than argue about comic book characters FK1: But this guy says- LFK: Frankly, I don't give a d**n FK2: Captain, I swear to God I saw something. It was something big. FK1: You said you didn't know how big it was. LFK: Was it a dragon? FK2: What's up with you guys and your obbsession with Dragons FK1: Well, I guess someone's a dumb *** LFK: Can you just tell us what it was? FK2: Well, seeing the size of it's wings, it looked something like an Aerophibian, so- Just at that moment a giant shadow covers them. They look in horrer and- Cut to black. We see a compacted room. Dim light, we see two figures. One of them is tied to a chair. The other is behind him, looking back at the window. The light gets brighter. The two men are in a white room, isolated to themselves.The man in the chair looks to be an unmasked Forever Knight. His armour is scraped, and he is bleeding. He is unconsious. The man in the back has his back turned. He has a white lab coat and black gloves, as well as a near bald head with only a small ammount of hair. He has a taser. He turns around, but we do not see his face, and he tases the Forever Knight. We hear him man screaming. Man: Had a nice nap? FK: Who are you? Man: Someone. FK: What do you want from me? Man: I want you to tell me everything that happened last night. FK: I don't want to talk about it. Man: Really? How does this sound. The man takes out his puts the taser close to his face and- Cut to black Cut back to night. The Forever Knights are shooting at something, and one of them gets hit by a laser. The first Forever Knight takes him to the back of a (convineantly placed) dumpster. FK1: Are you al right mate? FK3: I'll make it. The first Forever Knight removes the others helmet. The other one starts coughing blood. FK3: Tell my family....I died from a car crash, okay.. FK1: YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT! FK3: Good.....bye FK1: WE HAVE A FATALITY HERE. The place goes silent. There's a chill in the air. Suddenly, Big Chill flips the dumpster. Big Chill: Miss me? FK1: But...you were an Aerophibian.... how... Big Chill: I'm more than what I seem. He freezes them and flies away. Flash of light. Man: Now will you talk? FK: Ben....Tennyson... Man: Good. That's all I need to know. He unchains the Forever Knight and throws him to the ground. FK: At least tell me your name. Man: You can call me...Dr. W. He takes out a driller and- Cut to black. Category:Episodes